


Heartless

by Johnlocked_in_221B



Series: Heartless [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Angst, Gen, Poetry, Sociopathic Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked_in_221B/pseuds/Johnlocked_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been told all of his life he doesn't have a heart. That he's a machine. That he's cruel, so he believes them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBTdJHkAr5A I don't own Sherlock. Second story to Heartless. Might be more in the future. I haven't decided yet.

Everyone goes through heartache, Everyone goes through pain,  
But when it comes to love, isn't there so much more to gain?  
So my question is: why can't I be touched, why can't I feel?  
Is it so wrong to wish for feelings that are said to be real?  
I guess so, because harsh words are to be expected,  
To a monster without a heart who's always been rejected.

When I place my hand on my chest, nothing's there.  
When others are empathetic, I couldn't really care.  
My emotionless words couldn't bother me.  
But others don't get it, they don't really see.  
It's not my fault! I can't change who I am!  
 _I'm sorry I'm not normal, please try to understand._

I met someone new and he became my friend.  
He had such high expectations and I disappointed him again.  
With tears in his eyes he turned away from me,  
And asked me a question I couldn't plan to foresee.  
 **"How could you be so heartless?"** he furiously exclaimed.  
I outwardly smirk but internally wonder just the same..


End file.
